onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uraharattack/King and his Haki
What if King introduces a new level of buso haki to the world of one peice, similar to how Katakuri introduced a new level of kenbun haki? I've suggested in previous blogs that buso haki should get an evolution similar to how katakuri could see slightly into the future, and now I have another interesting idea on where this could be going. Let's try to imagine where oda could take buso lvl 2. He's got to be able to draw it and make it visually distinct from the familiar black shade of lvl 1. How do you make it visually distinct? Different color, second outline in a different shade, emitting "aura" like Goku from dbz, some form of lightning or other element flowing around it? I'm a fan of the last one for a few reasons. *Haki users have shown the ability to coat weapons and other objects. *Pica and Vergo (arguably the most proficient users of Buso to date) both were able to coat their whole bodies. *King's wings in chapters 925 and 930 are very different. *Naruto's "chakra elements" theme is an easy grab that can altered just as easily. *Luffy's flame marks in gear 4 forms. *King's mysterious fire cloak. *Kaido's "Thunderclap Eight Trigrams" attack. Zoro is my first peice of evidence. He can coat his swords with buso after mihawk's training. Many other characters have shown this ability. To me, this shows that the power of buso haki can be shaped, molded, and extended from the body. How could that affect a buso lvl 2 form? Haki molding? Creating objects in hand, like summoning swords, etc.? Extending the haki on a sword, effectively extending the sword? Detacheable buso projectiles? So many possibilities... I'll get back to that The two buso users who have shown overwhelming prowess with it are in my opinion Vergo and Pica. They were able to fully coat their bodies in buso, which shows a level of power and control that we hadn't seen before Vergo's debut. We know buso lvl 1 as the black layer forming over the skin, and you know who else is coated entirely in black? King. If we combine this detail of his character design with my previous theory about molding/shaping, what if King's entire outfit is a layer of buso haki? Yes, it looks like a leather skin suit but what functional purpose could that serve? Is he always on fire and the leather suit holds water, like Shishio from Ruroni Kenshin? I'm more a fan of the Haki suit tbh. Think of its battle potential. A crew of dinosaurs just doesn't really seem yonko level to me. If they had haki users with insane mastery, that would make their climb to power more understandable to me. If King was able to create a haki suit with enough stamina to permanently maintane it, he would definitely be a stepping stone for luffy to overcome. Though what am I saying, I think Zoro will face king. King's wings in chapter 925 when he's in his human form are more angel-like: curved tops, feathered appearance, rounded. In chapter 930 his wings are typical of a pteranodon: flat, sharp, non-feathered appearance. I'm willing to assume that the wings in 930 are a true part of his DF transformation. I think his wings in chapter 925 are something entirely different: Haki wings. If you haven't thought my ideas are crazy yet, are you willing to make the jump to molding wings out of haki? Naruto's "chakra elements" theme is an easy grab that can altered just as easily. That's pretty much it. Change the elements if you want, really limit the top capability of what they can do though. I don't want to see One Peice turning into another Naruto. I think the naruto jutsu where characters emit huge volumes of fire/water/whatever are all too much for One Peice. We want something different. How about just less intense but still useful. I could even make the argument for this being what Sanji is able to do with Diable Jambe. I'm not willing to make that argument today but it is a possibility to keep in mind. How could this show up in OP though? How about as part of buso lvl 2? I think that beyond hardening buso, advanced users should be able to have their buso emit something elemental in nature. It's easy to draw and make the distinction between lvl 1 and lvl 2. It adds another layer of complexity to our fighters. It would surely be powerful in battle. I think we've already seen hints to it. Luffy has shown the ability to coat the majority of his body in Tankman, and at least his limbs in both Boundman and Snakeman. Did you notice the pattern at the edges though? The borders of his buso take on a flame pattern. I think that this hints towards luffy having "fire style" buso. I know it sounds ridiculous to say. I hope that if Oda goes this route, he adds on some in-depth explaination of how it works to make it more distinct from Naruto than I'm making it sound. This could be a great way for luffy to improve his fighting prowess. We've already seen him coat his attack in flames with his Red Hawk attack. You already know where i'm going with this. If you've kept track of all the little jumps i've made that led to this big leap of a theory, I think King's flame cloak is a demonstration of his flavor of buso lvl 2 and I think that he's a master of buso unlike anything we've seen before. Katakuri was exactly this upon his introduction, why not do the same for buso haki at this point in the story? But wait there's more! I think Kaido will likely be able to use this next stage of buso haki as well and I think he'll have a different element than King. I'm inclined to believe his buso lvl 2 will be lightning style. I pull this from the name of his attack that leveled luffy: Thunderclap Eight Trigrams. If you go back to that panel (chapter 923) you'll see an angular whisp of black stuff near the base of Kaido's club. I'm interested to hear what you think that is, but I think its haki lightning. What do you think of King and his importance to the story? What makes him stand above the other beast pirates as a calamity? Do you think this arc will introduce a new level of buso haki? Category:Blog posts